Many storage trailers, including those for commercial trucking, consist of sidewalls and doors constructed from composite materials. Composite materials may have a plastic core disposed between two outer metal sheets. For example, Wabash National Corporation of Lafayette, Ind. makes DURAPLATE® composite panels that have a high-density polyethylene plastic core (HDPE) fastened between two high-strength, high-tension steel plates.
Cores of composite panels may be constructed from a plurality of structures including a network of cells. One such network of cells is made from an arrangement of hexagons that produce a honeycomb structure with alternating geometric structures and air pockets. In some instances, partially hollow cores use less plastic than completely solid cores, cutting down on material costs. Additionally, the partially hollow cores weigh less than completely solid cores and have higher density to strength ratios.
In order to construct the storage trailers, the composite panels may be attached to one another through the use of joining logistic rail assemblies. Further, it may be desired to include rails, bars, and the like within the storage trailers to provide a means for supporting cargo within the storage trailers. In order to accommodate the rails or bars, intermediate logistic rails may be coupled to the composite panels. The intermediate logistic rails may include apertures, e.g., A-slots, which may allow cables, rails, bars, buckles, and the like to be inserted therein. In this manner, the intermediate logistic rails act to provide support for the buckles. However, many intermediate logistic rails, when coupled to the composite panels, are offset from the composite panels and, as a result, disrupt the smooth exterior and/or interior surfaces of the tractor trailer assembly. Smooth interior or exterior surfaces of the storage trailers are desired to provide ease in loading and unloading of cargo, along with providing a smooth surface for application of advertising thereon. Therefore, there is a need for an intermediate logistic rail assembly which provides support for buckles (or connecting rails) and cargo without disrupting the smooth exterior and/or interior surfaces of the storage trailer.